The potions master
by chelsylynn91
Summary: Lily and James were finally together. but after a summer of being apart, Lily doesn't remember any relationship at all with James, and goes back to hateing him once more. The worst part of all, she's with someone else... Read and find out who! haha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay this is a reposting of **_**Another Tale of Lily and James. **_**I wrote this like three years ago and liked the plot but I was so inexperienced with writing, that I didn't know what I was doing and therefore wrote that, and basically I stumbled across it and decided to re-write it. Oh and James won't die in this version… that was the stupidest thing I've ever written in a fan fiction! Ha-ha but here is the new and hopefully improved version of _Another Tale of Lily and James. _or as I call it now, _The Potions Master_**

"For the last time, Sirius. Even if Lily were a toad, which she most certainly isn't, I would still love her!" James exasperatedly explained for the hundredth time.

"What about a…a…"

"Werewolf?" Remus finished for Sirius. The three boys were alone in the common room, sprawled out on the floor discussing James's secret (or not so secret) three-year-long obsession with Lily Evans.

"Of course I would Remus. I still like you don't I? Now why are we discussing this again?" James asked the boys as he turned to the fire place. He picked up his wand and began changing the color of the flames to the exact color of Lily's hair.

"We are discussing this because you decided it would be a good idea to propose to Lily last night at dinner. I'll be surprised if she ever talks to you again after that one." Remus stated giving James a disapproving look.

"Hey… hey James?"

"What Sirius?" James asked aggravated.

"Would you like Lily if she were a boy?" He asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Can we just go to bed?" James asked turning back around to face the fire.

"You mean you would?" Sirius asked a mocking incredulous look on his face. Remus smacked him upside the head and laughing said,

"Alright, up to bed you three. Let's go." The boys, still laughing, made their way up to their dormitory.

xxXxx

James was sitting down under his favorite tree by the lake, when Lily came striding, angrily into view, followed closely by Lance Newman. Not wanting to be seen, James pulled his invisibility cloak over his head. "…don't know why we have to fight over something so-"

"So what?" asked Lily turning abruptly at Lance. "So stupid?" she looked at him with utter hatred in her eyes. "This may be stupid to you, but it means a lot to me! This is exactly why we can't be together, Lance! You never take anything seriously!" A jolt of happiness ran through James when he heard this. It took all his will power not to jump up and embrace Lily to comfort her in her time of need.

"But Lily… I… are you breaking up with me?" he asked with a look of confusion written on his face. Lance was the captain of the Ravenclaw quiditch team. He wasn't used to girls breaking up with _him_.

"It looks like it, Lance." Lily said, eyes softening. Lance's expression turned hard and cold.

"What ever. You'll change your mind," Lily became livid at this.

"I will not! You sexist, pigheaded, egotistical,-" Lily was still shouting insults at Lance's retreating figure when James decided to intervene. "Selfish, stupid-"

"Whoa Lily." James said comfortingly behind her.

"James Potter, will you _please _leave me alone?" Lily asked with her eyes closed.

"No, you see, this was meant to be, Lily Evans. I was supposed to see you break up with Lance so I could be here to console you!"

"Oh, please, James." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"The truth is Lily, I like you, and I'll do whatever I can to get you!" James realized this was the wrong thing to say when Lily said,

"Get me? GET ME?!? I am not a… a _thing_ to be gotten!" she spat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." James attempted to calm her down. "What I'm trying to say is I like you Lily.

"You are incredible, James." She stated after a moment of silence. She shook her head and walked away. James sat back down under his tree and wondered where he had gone wrong.

xxXxx

"Okay… so wait. Let me get this straight. She told you you were incredible and then… walked away?" Remus asked.

"James, your ability to repulse girls amazes me sometimes," Sirius joked. Just then, as if to contradict Sirius's statement, three girls walked, giggling, to their table.. The leader of the pack, Susan Bell, stepped forward and addressed James. "James."

"Ladies," James said with a dazzling smile and polite nod. The girls giggled and pushed Susan forward.

"You know there's a dance for the sixth years next week?"

"Yes," James encouraged.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me." Susan said keeping her composure.

"Lovely, dear Susie. I regret to inform you that I already have a date, as does Sirius." Susan's face fell. "But, Remus, however, is currently dateless." Susan turned the full power if her violet eyes on Lupin. Mesmerized, he said, "I'd be honored." He took her hand and kissed it. The girls giggled and walked away.

"You're welcome!" James said, basking in the glory of a match-maker. Remus muttered a thanks and in an attempt to focus the conversation on someone else said,

"Who are you going with, Sirius?" He sighed and said,

"Molly Prewitt." **(Weasley. Bahaha I'm hilarious.[ omg and thank you so much to Msic is my life NOT my hobbie for telling me that Molly's last name was prewitt not Jhnson before shewas married. haha I owe you!) **Just then, a girl with fiery red hair walked toward the Gryffindor table.

"Black." She stated sitting down.

"Red." He replied. The instantly began snogging making the rest of them cringe in disgust.

"Well, if Sirius is going with Moly, who are you going with?" Remus asked.

"Lily Evans." James replied, a smile on his handsome features. Remus's face became one of wonder and delight.

"You asked Lily?"

"Asked me what?" James turned around to see the girl of his dreams looking down on him. James nervously decided it was now or never.

"Lily Evans?" he asked getting down on one knee. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He handed her a wild flower that had been set as decoration on the table. She began to shake her head and uttered a,

"James… I…." When she looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Lance was Making out with a fellow seventh year. She took the slightly wilted flower from James and gave him her hand. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"James, shocked by her response stood up slowly.

"You will?" he asked.

"I guess so…" Lily said, a little surprised herself at her answer. Sirius, who saw the events occur, flashed James a smile and gave him two thumbs up. James and Lily left the table, awkwardly discussing the events that were soon to occur.

**Alright there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. I will write more eventually… ha-ha. Please review and let me know what you think!! Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for forever! My summer has been so busy and the school year before that was ridiculously busy so there you have it. Lol. But this is the second chapter of the potions master. The title won't make sense for a couple of chapters but until then, I think you can guess what's going to happen. Haha sorry if this chapter is lame; I'm just getting started again so I might be a little rusty! Just to remind you of what happened: James saw Lily and her boy friend break up and then asked her to the sixth level dance. (I made one up. Lol) so now they are getting used to each other I guess you could say. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant J.K. Rowling and therefore own none of this. **

**Chapter two:**

Over the next couple of days, James and Lily met periodically to discuss things such as dress robes, colors, and other dance issues. Lily did so begrudgingly, at first, but as the days wore on, she realized she didn't completely loath James. She might even enjoy the time they spent together. He could make her laugh at the stupidest things, and he really was quite attractive…

Lily shook her head trying to clear her mind of the ridiculous thought when who should come sauntering into the common room, but James himself. "Lily! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Lily smiled at his handsome face and watched as he moved quickly to sit beside her on the love seat in front of the fire. "So, I was thinking green satin." He held up a tie.

"Perfect!" Lily agreed taking the tie from him. "The color is beautiful!"

"Would you like to know my inspiration?" He asked raising his left eye brow and leaning in slightly.

"Hmm?" Lily asked staring at him; her green eyes seemingly piercing his soul. He slid the silky tie out of her loosening grip slyly moving his hand with the tie behind her left ear. He leaned in close and whispered, seductively, in her ear,

"Your eyes." Just before he kissed her, Lily began laughing uncontrollably. James sat back and looked at her incredulously. "What?" This only made her laugh harder, however. James, looking utterly confused, dropped the tie on the small couch and walked out of the room.

A while later, Lily walked up to her dormitory, and threw herself on her bed. She sighed, turned over, and shook her head. Why did she laugh? What was wrong with her? She knew the answer, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She was in _like_ with James Potter.

* * *

"She laughed? She laughed? James, that is incredible." The boys were all sitting on their beds in their dormitories trying to work through a hefty load of potions home work.

"I for one, think you were being far too forward. You should have waited a little while longer before springing on her like that." James threw a shoe at Remus for pointing out the obvious and dropped his head to his hand. He could feel a horrible head ache coming on.

"That wouldn't explain why she laughed though… Oh no." James jumped up and strode to the mirror on the back wall where he inspected his teeth. Satisfied that there was nothing there, he walked relieved, but still frustrated back to his bed. Sirius who was watching all of this with a bewildered expression stood up.

"Why do you care? She laughed. Big deal. For all you know, it had nothing to do with you! And at the very least, she thinks you're funny. Come on. I'm beginning to feel like a girl. Let's go do some MAN stuff." James rolled his eyes at his friend's out burst and told them to go ahead and he'd meet up with them later.

When they had gone, he rolled over and laid flat in his bed. What was wrong with him? Better yet, what was wrong with her? He could get any girl in the school to fall for him, but Lily was different. She didn't want anything to do with him! That's what was so frustrating. _Why do I always want what I can't have?_

* * *

Lily closed the door to the prefect bath room behind her. She turned to the pool sized bath tub and selected three of the twenty faucets. Immediately, the bath tub began to fill with water and bubbles and a lilac scent filled the air. She breathed in the aroma deeply and proceeded to twist her hair up and clip it in place. She slid her white robe off and began to step into the hot water. The steam wisp-ed up into small smoke like curls as it winded its way upward toward the ceiling.

Lily took comfort in her routine turned ritual. Any time she was stressed or upset, she would make time to come here and soak in the bath. She found that the lilac scent calmed her enough to think logically.

_So now to think about James. _She thought to herself. _Oh how he would love the idea of me thinking of him while in the bath. _She closed her eyes and melted beneath the surface of the water. Once she sunk to the bottom, she opened her eyes and looked up toward the bubble filled surface. Everything was just so much more peaceful down here. There was no outside noise to bother her, or anything else that could distract her from her thoughts. She stayed down in the depths of the deep bath until she thought her lungs would burst and came gracefully up to the frothy surface for air.

_James. _She could think the name, but nothing past that point. Why couldn't she think anything else about him? It was like a mental block when it came to him. And yet, he was all she could think of. Frustrated once more, she dived beneath the surface determined to find a way to solve her problem.

She laid out the facts in her head; James liked her. He was obsessed with her. She still wanted to get back at Lance, which is why she agreed to go to the dance with James in the first place. What better way to make a man jealous then to go out with his rival; James was quidich captain and seeker of the Gryffindor team. But now, she was becoming friends with James and actually found him _charming_. She actually _liked_ him. She might even be _in like _with him…

She came up gasping for air once more. She liked James Potter. What was she going to do? Unable to enjoy her bath any longer, she got out and dried off. She put her robe back on and unclipped her hair. The wet curls fell across her face and she pushed the strands back with her hand. She magicked the water away and walked to the door. Just as she was about to step out of the door, however, James came around the corner. When he caught sight of her, He smiled in delight.

"Hey Lily!" Lily was mortified. What would he think of her looking like this? She was sure she had make up dripping all down her face.

"Uh James! How nice to see you… Isn't it passed curfew?"

"Yea, but I… uhh… well the truth is I was coming to talk to you." He said so sincerely that Lily wanted to hug him.

"You were coming to talk to me? How did you even know where I was?" Lily watched as he hastily shoved a blank old piece of parchment into his robes.

"Lucky guess?" He asked more than said. Before she could reply to this, he jumped into the conversation he had been waiting to have. "Lily, I'm sorry for being so forward this afternoon. I was out of line, and I'm so sorry." Lily looked at him. James looked at her. Suddenly, Lily jumped on him. She grabbed his face and pulled it into hers and kissed him like she'd never kissed any one before. She didn't know what made her do it. She couldn't contain herself.

"Potter? Evans!?" Lily turned to see a very startled professor McGonagall looking down on them.

"Oh professor!" James said trying to smooth down his make out hair. Lily was mortified and trying to hide her face.

"It's past curfew! What are you two doing out of bed?" As she could see James was about to say something she turned her cold eyes on him and said, "Don't answer that Potter! It was rhetorical. Miss Evans, I would have expected this of Mr. Potter, but you? I am very disappointed. Five points from Gryffindor for the both of you. Now get to bed!"

Once the professor was out of sight, Lily and James began laughing uncontrollably. When they had finally composed themselves enough to start walking, James laced his fingers with Lily's. She looked down at her hand and up into James's eyes. "So I guess we're doing this?" She asked. James just laughed, picked her up, and twirled her in the air.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Lily Evens." And so they walked back to the common room laughing and holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you soo much to all who are reading this far into it! I really hope you enjoy it! This chapter might not be that long… none of my chapters ever are haha but any way, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think in a review if you like! They are always helpful. I'm up for suggestions, criticism, what ever you want to throw at me! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: All credit for the amazing Harry Potter books goes to the fabulous J K Rowling. I had nothing to do with her writing her books, though if I had, Harry would have died… haha I even like Harry… I just think it would have been a good ending. Lol. But I think she's absolutely amazing.**

**Chapter Three:**

Now that the school year was over, every one was packing up to go home for the summer holidays. Finally packed and ready to go the next morning, Lily sat exhausted form the days work in an arm chair slightly hidden in the shadows. Most of the students had gone to bed, though she could hear Sirius and Molly fighting to her left. She could tell a break up was soon to occur; only Sirius wasn't the one instigating it. _That's a first._ Lily thought surprised. She folded her feet under her and tried not to think about the two contrasting personalities behind her.

Unlike Sirius and Molly, James and Lily were doing exceptionally well. Lily was really very happy with him. She thought she would loath being with him, but he actually turned out to be quite the boy friend.. She closed her eyes and remembered the dance.

James arrived earlier than her and stood in the entrance hall waiting for her to appear. She was a bit late, being a girl and all, but that made her look all the more beautiful in his opinion. She walked gracefully down the stairs and took his out stretch hand. "You look marvelous!" James said to her.

"Thank you!" She replied blushing slightly. James pecked her on the cheek as he proudly escorted her into the great hall. Lily could have danced all night. James was just so fantastic. He was so charming! He knew just how to get a girl. She had mistakenly thought that she couldn't be put under his spell, and yet, some how, he had managed to steal her heart completely.

The past six months had been so wonderful. Sure they had the usual disagreements, but they always passed quickly and were never a big deal. Lily remembered back again to one of their more recent arguments.

James and Lily walked into the common room together. Lily, who walked in first, tried to slam the portrait door shut on James. "Lily you are being ridiculous. That was not that big of a deal!"

"Being ridiculous? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?! How could you say that to me, James?"

"Are you really getting this upset over something like that? I didn't even do anything. I had nothing to do with any of it! You really can't even get mad at me for this!"

"James, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault, but I can't help it. How can I feel secure about our relationship, when you are the most desirable guy at school? Every where we go together, girls are hanging all over you, and glaring at me! Half my friends won't even talk to me anymore!" James looked sympathetically at her and took her in his arms.

"Lily, I don't want you to ever worry about anything like that. You're the only girl for me. I can't see any one breaking us apart." Lily buried her face in his chest and began crying. James, confused, lifted her face to his and said softly,

"Lily, why are you crying?" Lily sniffed apologetically and looked into his eyes.

"You're just so perfect, James! I can't believe I wasted my time with all those other guys." Done crying, she put the side of her face to James's chest and looked into the fire, sniffing occasionally.

"You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." James said lifting her chin with his finger. Lily playfully batted his finger away.

"Oh, don't lie, James. I'm sure I have makeup smeared all over my face."

"I have never seen you look more beautiful." James said taking her face in both his hands. He kissed her.

Although a fight, it was one of Lily's fondest memories of their relationship. James came down from his dormitory jarring her back to the present. "James!" She smiled walking to him and kissing him quickly on the lips. "How's packing?"

"Well, I'm having a hard time fitting everything." He said sitting on the love seat and pulling her down with him.

"Why's that?" she asked putting her legs over his.

"Well, you see, I had to leave a space large enough for you in my trunk." Lily pushed him playfully.

"What do you mean large enough?" Lily asked mocking a hurt face.

"Oh excuse me. I meant, small enough." James corrected himself laughing. Turning serious, Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go away for the holidays, James! I wish it could just be me and you at the school together with no one else to bother us." She said taking his hand in hers.

"You mean like Snivelous?" James asked coyly.

"Oh James, I wish you wouldn't call him that! He was my friend when I had none. He was always there for me and you should be grateful for that! He kept me out of trouble."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" James said quieting Lily's outburst. "I'm just glad you don't hang around him anymore."

"Things started getting weird… I noticed him looking at me differently, like I was a hunk of meat and he was a starving animal. It made me kind of sick. I just never thought of him that way."

"Poor kid. I don't think any one ever has." She rolled her eyes and tried to direct him to a different topic. They talked for a while on how they would keep in contact and meet up at diagon alley toward the end of holiday. Molly and Sirius were still at it when Lily fell asleep in James's arms.

**Okay. There it is! Haha sorry it's short. Please feel free to leave a review! It always helps to know what you think! Thanks again for reading!!**


End file.
